Anything For Love
by Cheshire D. Cat
Summary: Kurumi declaring her twisted love towards Shido caused into a sudden change in events. No matter what, Kurumi clearly won't let anyone have him. With the unexpected turn of events involving another Spirit, Shido becomes further involved. After a certain incident, Shido learns the nature of the Spirit and the deeper nature of his situation.
1. Dangerous Love

**A SHORT STORY AND A ONE SHOT THAT JUST LITERALLY HIT ME IN THE HEAD.**

I have a mild obsession with Yanderes (usually seeing / watching one)

* * *

Dizzy and stiffed, Shido felt as if his body could not move even if he wanted to. His vision was fogged the moment he opened his eyes, it did not take long for his brain to process that something was amiss. Shido wriggled his hands but his wrists were swollen from the tight rope suffocating his veins. A grim and distant laughter echoed everywhere and into his ears, fear was Shido's immediate response.

"T-that voice…."

"Ara, ara, You're finally awake, Shido-san"

"K-K-Kurumi!"

"We could finally talk"

His heart raced enough that he could have a heart attack right this moment and his voice could let out all the shaking fear in his throat. Not a single voice could escape Shido's lips, only the trembling before the worst Spirit.

"Where am I? What did you do to me?"

"Shido-san, What's the last thing you remembered?"

Shido paused for seconds before he could finally recall his latest memory before this situation. He was back in Raizen back there…talking to someone.….the other details were vague but before he blacked out, a short glimpse of Kurumi remained in his mind after he felt a blunt object smacked his head.

"D-Did you hit me in the head and kidnapped me?"

"That's correct!"

"But why?"

"I just really want to be with you. I don't want anyone else to have you"

(W-what's going on?! Did it just turned into a _yandere_ scene) Shido whispered to his own thoughts

"While you were passed out, I played with your body in different ways"

"Waaaahh! I don't want to hear it"

His humiliated blush and weaker side gave Kurumi a warm and tingly feeling, she thought that she wants to witness more of Shido's weakness by playing with him.

"W-Why are you doing this to me?! Let me go already!"

"You're only mine and no one else!"

"Isn't eating me your goal?"

"I'll eat you when I eliminate all my competitors"

His mind raced, unable to understand and coped the situation he is in. With Kurumi suddenly becoming obsessively in love with him to the point that she wants Shido to herself, he does stopped thinking logically for a moment. His struggles are futile as he cannot free himself from Kurumi's captivity.

"Show me your that your scared, It arouses me"

"You've gone insane!"

"Yes, Insane for _you_"

She crouched her back and caressed his cheeks which she finds adorable, Kurumi felt Shido's body tremble. Shido could not believe that Kurumi has gone too far due to unknown reasons.

"I'm willing to _**kill**_ anybody for you"

"I can't let you do that"

"…"

Kurumi fell silent, she frowned as she immediately turned behind and to her side and when she looked back at Shido, Kurumi sighed as if she was disappointed.

"Ara, ara, My time is up"

"Heh?" He did not understand what she meant

"I'll see you again tomorrow, Shido-san"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll understand soon"

She removed herself from Shido and an innocent smile curved into her lips. She whispered few soft words with a threatening and obsessive tone.

"If you tell others on what happened here…I'll kill them!"

"Why?"

"They would get in my way. Till then, I'll see you at school tomorrow"

"W-wait!"

Knowing what Kurumi is capable of and the extension of her powers due to the fact that she killed ten thousand innocent lives, Shido is forced to forbid himself from revealing their little secret. His vision warped and swirled, it made him dizzy until he lost consciousness.


	2. A Deal with Nightmare

**AUTHOR: UPDATED VERSION CHAPTER 3 AND 4 WILL BE UPLOADED...SOON...A REALLY LONG SOON. I HAVE TO APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG DELAYS. I HAVE TO EDIT THE CHAPTER ONCE EVERY FEW DAYS.  
**

**P.S**

**Expect the updated version of Chapter 03 to be uploaded next week...or the week after than. Well you get the idea. I don't get to open my laptop more often.  
**

**I'm also busy with the rework of my Elsword FanFic. "The Crimson Spirit" is one of my stories currently in the line of "Rework in Progress"  
**

**I Hope you guys understand I'm really busy in real life.**

* * *

_I want him to be mine alone….._

_One way or another….I won't hand him to anyone_

_We will be together…..forever_

_I love him whether he likes it or not…._

Those were Kurumi's sole thoughts as she kept her distance from Shido…..waiting for the right moment. Her twisted love and obsession towards the young man went too far that a certain man had to interfere.

"Father….?"

"Father" was the name she referred to the man with dark unruly hair. The man looked at the merciless Spirit with cold unfeeling eyes while Kurumi returned with a dagger like glare.

"No matter what I say…. You wouldn't listen"

"That's because you're wrong!"

"You cannot force someone to love you"

The dark haired man shouted at Kurumi and started lecturing her how to properly love someone. Knowing her personality and nature, changing Kurumi would be impossible.

"You wouldn't understand how I feel! You never even cared about me!"

As she said those words, Kurumi retreated into the shadows and the man did not even bother to stop her.

"I'm going to need some help"

He sighed and massaged his temples out of frustration. Before he turned away to leave, he noticed a paper written in what seems to be red ink…..or blood. After reading the contents of the paper, he widened his eyes….

"I need to act fast or that boy….."

He folded the paper and tucked it inside his pocket. It seems that Kurumi was planning something that could endanger Shido.

The next day…..

Even though it was Sunday where there are no classes, Shido still feared that Kurumi might be watching him. His odd behavior was noticed by Kotori and the other Spirits who begun to worry that Shido might be going crazy.

"How did he get a fever all of a sudden?" Tohka asked Kotori who was taking his temperature

"50 C. Shido has a really bad fever"

After a few minutes, Kotori looked at the thermometer's temperature. The Spirits gathered all together in Shido's room since they were worried too.

"Darling needs a little love and he'll be fine in no time" Miku looked like he wanted to rape Shido

"Oh no you don't you busty yuri!" Kaguya pulled Miku away

"Don't…..h….hurt…..them"

As the Spirits were rough housing, Shido suddenly talked while he was sleeping. This might be due to the high fever.

"Shh! Shido's saying something in his sleep" Kotori placed her finger in the middle of her lip

"Kurumi….don't hurt…..them"

"Kurumi?" Kotori clearly heard a certain Spirit's name

"Keep….Secret….just…..don't hurt them"

"Secret just don't hurt them?" Yoshino tilted her head in confusion

After that, Shido went directly back to a deep sleep. Normally, they would think this was just a nightmare caused by his fever but since he was acting strangely….

"I knew it! Kurumi has something to do with this!" Tohka exclaimed in the living room

"Kurumi don't hurt them? Keep secret just don't hurt them?" Kotori pondered at those words

"Suggestion. To find out the truth, we must ask Shido himself" Yuzuru

"Let's ask him when he's in a better condition. I don't think Shido would be able to talk properly with his current condition"

Yuzuru made a valid point and Kotori agreed with the suggestion. Tohka, Yoshino, and Kaguya nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile…..

As he was in the middle of his feverish state, Shido heard a voice calling out his name and a soft hand touching his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes and widened his eyes in terror when he discovered whom he was facing.

"Ara~ It looks like your little friends are getting closer to discovering our little secret"

Kurumi leaned closer to a terrified Shido who was bound by pale white hands while he was trapped into some sort of timeless pocket dimension.

"If they found out-I'm going to kill them all~"

"This is wrong! This is very wrong, Kurumi!"

"I take what's mine, Shido-san. And you're MINE"

Saying so with a twisted expression as she licked her lips, Shido become even more terrified when he witnessed and discovered how twisted and possessive Kurumi has become.

"This is not like you! I thought you wanted to eat me-not this!"

"Eating is my way of expressing my love..…before. But I realized, I couldn't keep you when there are too many insects around you"

The "insects" Kurumi was referring was the Spirits whom Shido had sealed their powers to save them. It appears that Kurumi does not anyone else to love Shido…..none but her alone.

"You've gone too far!"

"Just like my father….." Kurumi softly and sadly spoke

Right before his eyes, Shido saw his surroundings crumbled and he was falling to darkness. As he continued to fall, Chains wrapped around his neck and dragged him down further and a mouth with crooked teeth swallowed him.

"Aaaaahhh!"

Shido gasped for air as he lifted up his back after waking up from what seems to be a nightmare. Even though it seemed like a nightmare, Shido felt like it was all too real.

"Shido!" The Spirits shouted in unison

They all rushed to Shido's room and kicked his door open after they heard screaming which originated from Shido waking up in his nightmare.

"What happened? Why are you sleeping on the floor?" Tohka approached Shido

"I'm fine. I just had a nightmare" Shido reassured the others

Even with his words, the girls were all aware that something was bothering Shido since he could not hide it even with his tone.

Somewhere….

In an unknown location, Kurumi spends most of her time obsessively think about Shido as she stared at her own delusions. But knowing there are a few certain girls that kept Shido away from him, she couldn't help but feel frustrated and enraged at those girls.

"I….want them…..gone"

Kurumi's voice shook while she chewed her fingers and continue cursing that she couldn't have Shido the moment she wanted.

"What a pathetic state. I can't decide if I should laugh or pity you"

A young girl's voice startled Kurumi for a brief second but regained her calm composure after recognizing a white haired girl licking a spiral lollipop.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!" Kurumi shouted at the white haired girl

"What happened to the insane and always calm Kurumi?"

"….." Kurumi did not reply

The strange girl was aware of Kurumi's personality and inner thoughts, judging by the way she glared at the black and red Spirit.

"You know that I love him that's why I won't let even one of those Spirits take him away from me"

"You do realize there are seven of them. You may be strong but you can't beat all of them"

The girl raised an eyebrow as she reminded Kurumi that there are seven Spirits around and protecting Shido from people like Kurumi. She was well aware of this so she smiled as though she had a trump card.

"I just happened to be the type to have a trump card" Kurumi slyly smirked

"I see..."

(I guess I'll have to act to stop this crazy girl from hurting him and other people)

The girl thought to herself as she sighed in disappointment. Just like Kurumi, she retreated in the shadows and vanished from Kurumi's field of vision.

Two days later…

After two days of rest, Shido finally regained his health and was strong enough to attend his classes again. The girls, especially Tohka were all glad that Shido was back in high spirits again.

"Hmm…..?"

Shido suddenly noticed that Kurumi disappeared in a blink of an eye the moment their lunch break started.

(She disappeared?

"Shido, What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Shido replied

Curious, Shido stood up and went outside the classroom. As he looked in one direction, he saw a glimpse of the spirit heading upstairs. Without hesitating, he followed the Kurumi because he wanted to confront her and make her answer the many questions trapped inside his mind.

"The rooftop?"

His entire body was shaking in fear but he ignored what his mind and body telling him so he continued to follow Kurumi on the rooftop.

(This is suicidal….)

Shido was well aware of that but he never regretted his decision. He wanted to know why Kurumi was acting obsessive and possessive towards him.

"Hmm~ You're really curious, Shido-san"

As soon as he reached the rooftop, Shido froze in fear when Kurumi's soft and murderous voice passed to his ears. Kurumi was standing behind Shido with her hand on her cheek as she licked her lips.

(I'm going to die…..)

He suddenly regretted his decision but he has his own principles and he is going to stand by it. Shdio tightly clenched his fist and faced Kurumi while he slightly furrowed his eyebrows. Kurumi directly looked at him in the eye but Shido did not flinch no matter how terrified he is.

"It looks like you can't stay away from me. That's so sweet of you"

"Kurumi, I didn't come here to fool around"

"Then why are you here?"

Kurumi tilted her head while she stared at Shido with pure obsessive and passionate glare. Shido, on the other hand, was already dead on the inside due to his fear.

"I want to know why you want me so badly"

"I love you so much that I want you to be mine….alone"

"It's not love, Kurumi. It's obsession!"

Shido knows that Kurumi was a twisted Spirit with a soft side but he never thought she reach this level of obsession and insanity.

"You just can't understand yet, Shido-san"

"….." Shido bit his lip

"I really want to have you….but those little pests are in the way"

Her cheeks grew to a shade of bright red and smiled as she was serious to have Shido but frowned upon mentioning the other Spirits which she referred as "pests," she frowned with pure disgust and disdain.

"Oh! I have an idea. I'm sure you can't say no to this" Kurumi snapped her fingers

"What would that be?" Shido became nervous

"How about you take me on a date?" She suggested

"H-Huh?"

"If I enjoyed our lovely date, I promise I won't harm those…..girls"

Shido thought Kurumi was about to suggest something so drastic and impossible. Instead, she proposed an offer. Her offer was that if he went on a date with her which she would enjoy anyway, she promised she would not harm the other girls.

(It's not that bad. I guess I have to accept to assure their safety)

Shido sighed and loosened his grip as he finally made a decision. Kurumi already read his body language and this made her gently smiled.

"Fine. I will take you on a date"

"This Saturday. I will be waiting by 12 o clock"

Kurumi decided the time and date of their appointment. Before she left the rooftop, she gave Shido a soft kiss on the cheek. He felt a jolt in his body the moment Kurumi's lips touched his cheek.

"I guess I have to inform Kotori I have a date…..with a psychopath"

He held his chest and felt his fast beating heart and wrinkled his clothes as he gripped his chest. As he was about to return to his class as well, Shido thought that he felt that someone was watching him but immediately dismissed the thought.

"How am I supposed to tell Kotori about this….."

All Shido was going to worry now is how he would explain to Kotori and the others about his current situation without revealing his secret to the girls.

Later…..

Tohka and the rest of the girl stared from a distance as Shido laid in the sofa looking like his Spirit left his body.

"Shido!" Kotori snapped Shido to reality

"What?!" Shido almost jumped out

"What's wrong with you?! Did you died or something?"

Kotori leaned closer with her arms on her hips and one of her eyebrows raised.

"I-I need to tell you something"

"…..?" Kotori straightened her back

"I have a date with Kurumi this weekend….."

"Whaaaaat?!"

The other Spirits rushed and surrounded Shido after they clearly heard the unfortunate announcement. Kotori grabbed Shido by the collar and violently shook him.

"What in the world are you talking about?! A date with Kurumi means your end, idiot!"

"I-I had to! Or else-"

Before Shido could say the condition to why he agreed to have a date with Kurumi, he stopped himself which made Kotori look puzzled.

"Or else what…..?" Kotori looked suspiciously

"Nothing. It's…..nothing"

Kotori knew Shido very well and he was not the type to hide secrets which was why she was suspicious.

"Why would go on a date with that girl?!" Kaguya wanted an explanation

"What if she tried to eat you like before?!" Tohka added

"I-It's…..dangerous" Yoshino added as well

[Hhhhmmmmm~ Sounds very suspicious. Shido-kun won't just agree with no reason, no?]

Yoshinon's face was an inch closer to Shido as the puppet stared at him with dark and grim expression.

"Look, I'll explain when it's over. So please-trust me on this one"

Shido pleaded to the girls who looked at him with a worried expression. They stared on each other before turning their sights to Kotori who finally sighed as she was about to answer.

"Fine. We'll trust your decision" Kotori sounded like she was reluctant

"Be…..careful" Yoshino added

"If something happens to you, we'll come to your rescue"

Kaguya gave Shido a thumbs up while she spoke in a confident manner.

"Agreed. We will closely watch your date" Yuzuru sounded confident as well

"Thank you….."

Shido sighed in relief and smiled after the girl decided to trust his sudden decision even though they suspected something was not right.

Somewhere…..

As the light of the full moon shone the darkness, it revealed the bodies of the unfortunate as they lie on their pool of blood. Body parts were scattered and chests were violently blown. Their blood splattered in every corner while their last expression looked like they saw death itself….

"The unfortunate victims….of my dear older sister"

A girl that looked like a middle schooler had a disgusted expression as she looked at the horrible massacre while she sighed in sadness.

"I won't waste this power. I will finish what you started"

The girl with a white hood tightly gripped her chest as she bit her lip while wearing a mournful and vengeful expression.


	3. A Darker Side of Things

A bright day outside the city, Shido was out in the shopping districts of Tengu square. As he was strolling down the crowded streets, he suddenly gasped and looked to a direction behind him. Standing near a store, a middle school looking girl gazed at him with her cold red eyes.

"….!"

"You're Itsuka Shido, am I correct?"

When the young girl disappeared from his field vision, she suddenly appeared in front of him and asked him a question. Seeing how the girl suddenly appeared in front of him, Shido jumped back after he was startled

"Whaaa!" Shido looked back to where the girl was standing then back at the girl again

"…." The girl scratched her cheek in confusion

"H-How…Who are you anyway?!"

"Answer my question first" The girl insisted

"Yeah. I'm Itsuka Shido"

Shido regained his calm composure and answered the young girl's question. As she heard his answer, she grabbed his arm started dragging him away from the crowded streets.

"W-where are you talking me?!"

Surprisingly, the young girl was stronger than Shido as he couldn't break free from her grasp. Unknown to Shido, Kurumi was stalking her from the shadows. Seeing how a girl quickly dragged Shido away from her, Kurumi immediately followed them but…

"They're gone. I never thought she would interfere with my plans…"

Her irritation and annoyance was visible since her fingers slightly twitched and her eyes looked like they were craving for bloodshed.

"Here….."

As the girl dragged Shido, the girl then turned to an alley and as they were about to hit a wall, Shido closed his eyes.

"H-Huh?"

When he opened his eyes, he was surrounded and standing in what seems to be an endless darkness.

"We can have a private conversation now"

The girl sighed and relief as she sat down obviously not bothered by the infinite shadows surrounding them.

"Who are you anyway? Why did you bring me here? What exactly is going on?!"

"Just one question at a time, Itsuka Shido"

"…"

Annoyed at his multiple questions, she scratched her head and waved her hand in the air.

"First, Ratatoskr and DEM referred to me as [White]. Second, I did this so she won't follow us"

"Why did you drag me here? I don't understand"

Shido demanded an explanation due to the sudden turn of events. The girl wearing a white hood, [Crimson] sighed just seeing how Shido was panicking.

"I know what Tokisaki Kurumi have been doing to you"

"H-how did you…?"

"I've been watching for a while but I couldn't get close"

"Why did you know Kurumi?"

Kurumi was a psychotic and elusive Spirit that just loves torturing pretty much everybody. It's strange to see someone else well aware of Kurumi's existence with the exception of DEM Industries and Ratatoskr.

"Why don't you try asking her?" [Crimson] smirked as she teased Shido

"…..You brought me here because you want to talk to me, right?"

Brushing off [White]'s statement, Shido wanted to know why he was dragged by a young girl and brought inside a pocket shadow dimension.

"Yes"

"Then tell me what you want from me"

"Don't go to your date with Kurumi tomorrow"

"I can't do that"

"Is it because she will kill those Spirit friends of yours if you refuse? I know what Kurumi can do"

"If you know that then you should know why I can't"

He felt his heart tightened whenever he remembered his encounters with the psychotic Spirit. The girl in white seemed to be well aware of this and didn't persuade Shido to refuse anymore.

"Fine. But you must be prepared"

"For what?"

"Who knows what she will do. But rest assure, Kurumi won't kill the man she is obsessed with"

Her words were both relaxing and worrying since even she doesn't know what Kurumi will do to him tomorrow but she was sure Kurumi would never do anything to harm Shido.

"I need to take this gamble. I won't let anything happen to them"

"You're a nice man, Itsuka Shido. It's just a shame that a psychopath is deeply in love with you"

Shido was not sure if he would be angry or happy at the young girl's statement.

"Well, I said what I need to say" She stood up

"….?"

"I suggest you leave a note to your friends before-"

"Before Kurumi might do something to me, right? Yeah"

Shido cut off and finished [White]'s sentence. She doesn't seemed to be upset that someone just cut off her sentence, instead she gave off a pleasant smile as they left the pocket dimension and returned to reality.

"I will be watching your movements tomorrow. But I can't guarantee your safety"

"Thank you….."

"I'm only doing this out of personal reasons. Kurumi is out of control"

[White] slightly blushed when Shido sincerely thanked her and stated that she has her personal reasons.

**Later…**

Inside her own room, Kotori stretched her back and she was about to get out of her room…..she noticed a presence behind her. She gasped and as she turned around, she noticed a girl in white leaning against the wall.

"Who are you?! How did you get in my room?!" Kotori strengthened her guard at the mysterious stranger

"I just talked to Itsuka Shido. I just came here to tell you to watch over him tomorrow"

"What for?"

It's really strange for a hooded girl about her age to suddenly appear inside her room and mention Shido.

"If you don't…then something bad will happen to Shido"

"What are you talking about?"

[White] replied with a teasing smile instead of words which slightly annoyed Kotori.

"Tokisaki Kurumi is unpredictable…..even I couldn't predict her psychotic obsession"

"…."

"Let's meet tomorrow"

Without saying anything else, [White] manifested a portal behind her and retreated to disappear who knows where.

In an unknown location…..

Standing on top of a building while staring at the moon, Kurumi smiled as she let the cold breeze touch her skin.

"Have you found her, [Me]?" Kurumi asked one of her clones who just returned

"She's as elusive as you" The clone sadly replied

"She must be hiding in the shadows so we can't locate her" One of the clone added

"There's a high chance she will interfere with the date tomorrow"

"I can't let…..her…..stop my plans"

Hearing one of her clone's words, Kurumi angrily clenched her fist. Seeing how the original Kurumi released her angry presence, the clones took a step backwards.

**The Next day…**

From: [White]

Itsuka Kotori. Meet me at the Heaven's Café at 10:00.

Don't be late. This is important.

The text that Kotori received had short but frank details. Seeing the sender's name to be [White] reminded Kotori of a certain Spirit in their past records. Kotori followed as the message said since she arrived at the café just in time.

"It's strange that you trusted my message and came to meet me" [Crimson] smiled

"I can see from your eyes that you're not lying"

"Wow…..you're good at observation"

Impressed at Kotori's calm and serious composure, [Crimson] took a short sip from her fresh coffee.

"What do you know about my brother's situation?" Kotori furrowed her eyebrows

"A lot. Tokisaki Kurumi is directly involved in this so I had to interfere"

"Why do you know that Spirit?"

"Also a lot. I came here to stop her plans"

"Plans? What plans? Tell me"

[White] sighed at the red haired commander's demanding tone and several questions. She then sighed feeling discontent as she swept off the surface of her hair.

"You should go back to your…..ship right now"

"…..!"

"If you want to see Itsuka Shido again that is"

Without saying another word, [Crimson] disappeared and Kotori lost sight of her. She felt her heart raced as she felt fear after hearing the girl's last statement before leaving and disappearing.

**Meanwhile…..**

Shido's heart raced as he waited for Kurumi to arrive while he sat on a bench. He felt a slight of comfort seeing how the Spirits were staring at him from a safe distance. A few minutes later and Kurumi finally arrived…looking innocent like usual.

"Shall we start our date, Shido-san?" Kurumi gave Shido a friendly smile

(Don't show her you're scared, Shido. She can smell fear) Shidp thought to himself

"Where do you want to head first?"

Shido calmly asked Kurumi who was glaring at a distance but returned her attention back to him.

"How about you help me pick new lingerie?" Kurumi slyly suggested

"L-lingerie?!"

"Is there something wrong?"

Her expression darkened as she menacingly glared at a sweating and shaking Shido.

"It's fine…..! Really….."

Seeing how Kurumi's mood would drastically changed depending on his actions, Shido immediately thought of an answer to lighten her mood.

"What about you help me shop new clothes instead?"

"That's fine too…"

He sighed after the psychotic Spirit changed their first destination. He noticed how Kurumi angrily and menacingly glared at a distance as though she saw something she hated.

"Is there something wrong….?"

"Don't worry about me"

Yet again, Kurumi's mood lightened…..again as she tightly embraced Shido's arm while they walk to a clothing store.

"I think she saw us" Kaguya was shaking just like the other Spirits

Tohka, Yoshino, The Yamai twins, and Miku hid behind a wall every time Kurumi would look at their direction. They took a peak behind a wall and followed the two while they were walking together.

"I think we should split into two groups"

Miku suggested since people walking nearby were staring at six girls who looked like they were stalking someone.

"Okay! I'll take Yoshino for no malicious reasons"

Without saying another word, Miku dragged the young Spirit with her away with an obvious intent.

"W-wai-!" Kaguya tried to stop Miku

"Priority. We should focus on Shido first" Yuzuru tapped Kaguya's shoulders

"Right….." Kaguya nodded

As the three Spirits silently followed Kurumi and Shido slightly far behind Miku and Yoshino, Kurumi dug her fingers on Shido's shoulders which caused him to react in slight pain.

"Ouch! Is there something wrong?"

Shido noticed how Kurumi secretly bit her lips and squeezed his left arm. Forcing herself, Kurumi casted a fake innocent smile as she looked at Shido.

"Shido-san should focus on the date, don't you think?"

They finally stopped in front of the clothing store which displayed colorful and different kinds of dresses.

"How about this one?"

After picking out a dress and put it on, she asked Shido about his opinion if whether he liked the dress or not.

"You look good on dark clothing. I like the red rose though….."

All Kurumi would wear were dark and goth Lolita themed clothes which was kind of…repetitive. Since the black frilly dress with red rose designs actually looked good on her, Shido gave her a thumbs up.

"Then I'll take this one"

"….." Shido simply smiled while he watched Kurumi purchase the dress

"Where shall we go next?" Kurumi asked

Before Shido could reply, Kurumi suddenly went to a different direction and looked at the cats displayed in the pet shop.

(Sometimes…I think Kurumi used to have an innocent personality)

Even though he admitted that he was terrified of Kurumi due to her obsession and insanity, Shido suddenly felt comfortable being with her just seeing Kurumi actually smiled with pure happiness.

"You really like cats, don't you?"

"They're innocent and adorable" Kurumi turned her head to Shido

"I think so too"

After Shido stated those words, Kurumi embraced Shido's arm again but he wasn't bothered because Kurumi looked like she was actually…..innocent.

"Shido-san….."

"…?"

"I'm hungry" Kurumi whispered to Shido

"Let's have lunch then"

"I know a good restaurant to eat"

Without another word, Kurumi dragged Shido away. Seeing how Kurumi quickly dragged Shido away, the girls quickly followed the two.

"It looks like she noticed"

A girl wearing a black school uniform with and a beret, [Crimson] clicked her tongue out of discontent before leaving. When she turned to a corner where no humans were present, she noticed Kurumi's clones following her.

"You're quite elusive" The first clone spoke

"Obviously I don't want to die" [White] answered sarcastically

"You're little game of hide and seek…..is over" The second clone spoke

"You have to catch me first"

Even though she was cornered, she backed further into a wall and summoned a portal to disappear again.

"She escaped again….." One clone spoke in a sad manner

"The original [Me] won't be happy to know she escaped again" Another clone added

While the clones retreated into the shadows, the original Kurumi angrily grasped her fork while she held all of her negative emotions.

(She's angry…..? What is Kurumi angry about?) Shido noticed

"Are you okay?" Shido asked in a worried tone

"Shido-san…..I'm not feeling very well"

Kurumi pressed her fingers in her temple as she used her expert acting to fool Shido into thinking that she was in pain. The two stood up and Shido accompanied Kurumi…..somewhere. As they walked off the restaurant, Fraxinus' lost sight of the two since the cameras were destroyed.

"I'm feeling better now. I just had a headache"

After Fraxinus lost sight of Shido and Kurumi, the psychotic Spirit stopped acting her pained expression.

"Let's continue our date~"

She gleefully held Shido's hand and pointed to a direction while dragging him away again.

"What do you think about this underwear, Shido-san?"

When Kurumi showed Shido a black underwear….for bed…..Shido blushed bright red as he covered his eyes and turn away due to embarrassment.

"Waaaah!"

"Fu fu fu~ Shido-san looks cute when blushing"

She softly put her finger on her lips while giggling in a girly and innocent manner. Shido turned to look at how Kurumi looked actually like a normal girl during their date.

**Later…..**

It was already four o clock and their ended with Shido surviving without any physical and mental damage.

"Shido-san, thank you for the wonderful day"

"It was an unforgettable day for me too" Shido slightly blushed

"Since I enjoyed our date…..I will keep the end of the bargain"

Kurumi stopped on her feet and mentioned the deal they had the other day. Shido didn't react or say anything when Kurumi mentioned it.

"But…"

"…?" Suddenly…..Shido felt his heartbeat stop

"Oh nevermind…."

She shrugged off her thoughts and before leaving goodbye, she gave Shido a sweet kiss on the cheek as a farewell for the day. He touched his cheek where Kurumi's warm lips touched his cheek.

**Somewhere…..**

Later at night where the moon could only light some part of the surroundings, Kurumi crawled out of the dark with her clothes and skin stained with blood. No people were around but there were visible signs of blood splattered on the wall and pool forming on the ground. It was as though a lot of people were massacred in the most horrible way possible.

"Ordinary humans are not very tasty"

Kurumi licked her fingers similar to how a cat would lick its paws. Her cheeks were blushing as if she was enjoying licking her fingers.

"Haven't you killed enough….?!"

She stopped licking her fingers as she turned to the familiar voice speaking to her. She annoyingly and lazily glared at the young girl slowly walking towards to her direction.

"You killed my clones….."

Kurumi spoke in a soft and cold manner giving a visible hint that she was not interested with dealing with [White] right now.

"You've gone more mentally unstable than before"

She massaged her head while looking at Kurumi with both sympathy and pure hatred. She raised her hand and pointed her finger at Kurumi as she was [White] to fire a powerful blast from her fingertips.

"…." Kurumi looked like she does not even care

"For some reason I can't kill you in this state"

She raise down her fingers when she could not bear to kill a currently unstable Kurumi.

"What are you planning now?" She straightforwardly asked

"Get rid of those pests….."

Kurumi stood up and finally spoke in her usually calm and confident manner.

"You know I won't let you do that" [White] clenched her fists

"Then kill me now if you want to….." She dared the young Spirit

"I'll only do that...if you were to harm Itsuka Shido"

"I would never do that" Kurumi frowned

"You already did"

[White] spoke in a cold and deep tone as she turned her back away from Kurumi. Before she walked away, she turned her head to Kurumi and glared at her with pure hatred as she said those words. She then left without saying anything else and left Kurumi, who bit her lip and gently clenched her fists while cursing her inside her


	4. Revealing a Secret

It was already Valentines in Raizen High and the student who was most excited was Tokisaki Kurumi. Girls giving chocolates and homemade cookies to their crushes, and on some cases...confessing their feelings to the boys they like.

"This is a beautiful day indeed"

Kurumi whispered to herself as walked through the gates of Raizen High. Boys and girls alike were all excited to celebrate the holiday of love.

"Shido, Shido Shido!" Tohka repeatedly called out his name

"Shido" Origami called out as well

Both Tohka and Origami were forcing their pack of chocolates to his face while Ships kept pulling out his face.

"Eat my chocolate, Shido" Tohka's eyes looked determined

"No. Those are poisonous. Eat mine" Origami was determined as well

"What did you say?!"

Tohka burst in anger when Origami insulted her chocolates. The two ended up in a catfight that went astray. Shido playfully watch the two girls fighting like children. He turned to a direction when he noticed Kurumi's unsettling glare.

"..."

Without saying a word, Kurumi smiled as though she did no wrong. Shido only snapped back to reality when Origami and Tohka dragged him between their catfight.

"Shido, mine is better right?" Tohka gave Shido her pack of chocolates

"No. Mine is better"

He doesn't want to favor either of the two so he swallowed one chocolate each at once. Tohka's chocolate was too sweet while Origami's was too bitter. The mixture of excessive sugar and cocoa made Shido's face twitch.

"Y-you...guys...have extraordinary recipes" Shido raised his thumb

"As expected. Shido chewed mine 0.5 seconds faster" Origami boasted

"W-what?!"

Shido could only laugh as the two girls verbally insult each other. While they were doing their own business, Kurumi slipped away and as she was about to manifest her Astral Dress in the discreet rooftop...

"So you finally showed up, huh..."

Her voice became deep and sinister as she raised her hand down and turned behind at the unexpected visitor.

"You've gone too far, Kurumi"

The visitor turned out to be [Crimson] who threw a knife sharp glare at Kurumi. After a few moments of silence, Kurumi burst out in laughter.

"What makes you think you can stop me?" Kurumi crossed her arms

"There is actually a timeline where you are...less insane and more caring"

[White] was well aware that Kurumi was stronger than her and she would lose if she were to directly confront Kurumi. As a result, [White] walked away with a dismayed sigh.

"You know..." [White] stopped

"..."

"She's definitely disappointed at what you've become"

Hearing those words, Kurumi pinned her against a wall and strangled her. She glared at the suffocating Spirit with cold murderous eyes.

"Don't you ever talk like you know her" Kurumi threatened her

"You have to stop...what you're doing to Itsuka Shido"

Kurumi had an unusually strong grip as [White] felt like a metal clamp was crushing her neck.

"You don't how I feel"

"Ggh...argh!"

Kurumi finally let loose of her grip to her throat. Her hands were shaking as if she wanted to kill [White] any moment.

"You don't how it's like to not feel anything...It was a torture until I met him"

"You've become twisted"

"Ever since he protected me back there...these feelings grew. It was the first time I actually felt something!"

Before [White] could react, pale white hands grabbed her limbs and forced [White] to lie facing the ground.

"You have to stop this obsession. I'm doing this for your own good!"

"Obsession? This is love! I realized I loved him so much I don't want anyone else to have him!"

[White] saw the longing in Kurumi's eyes and she sympathized her for that. Kurumi had a gap in her heart that she forced to fill with twisted emotions.

"Love is the very feeling that I couldn't feel for a long time!"

"That's not true! You know that but you kept denying it"

"Stop lying!" Kurumi shook her head

"You rejected you're feelings just because..."

Not wanting to hear of any more of [Crimson]'s "lies,"Kurumi summoned her clones and ordered them to attack her. [White] then snapped her fingers and as a result, their surroundings changed as though they were teleported in a dull and empty version of Raizen High. She battled the clones that fired endless barrage of bullets and as a result, she was heavily injured.

"I already...warned you..." [White] barely raised herself

"..."

"Since you won't listen to reason, I will have to use force"

"..." Kurumi looked at her with a cold expression

"I'm sorry because I can't save you. And you leave me no choice"

With a sorrowful and saddened smile, she summoned a portal beneath her and disappeared in it. Before she disappeared, their surroundings returned to normal as the Spirit undone the spatial distortion. [White] reappeared in an unknown location. She was heavily wounded from the battle with Kurumi.

"...Kurumi..."

She transported herself on an empty street. Her body was wounded and injured as she sustained to much bullet wounds. Her movements were already groggy and swaying so [White] collapsed and passed out on the the ground.

"This is..."

Reine walked down the street only to find a bleeding girl collapsed near her house. She then carried the heavily injured Spirit and put her down on a bed.

"You shouldn't have done that" Reine sighed

After an hour or so, [White] regained consciousness and noticed she was full of bandages and her clothes were different.

"I passed out..." She remembered

"That was a bit reckless" Reine noticed the conscious Spirit

"Aren't you...Oh..."

[White] then looked around and realized she was inside a house. [White] knew Reine treated her wounds since was in Reine's house.

"Kurumi! I have to stop her-!"

[White] forced herself to stand up but she was too injured to even move.

"You have to rest"

"But it's your-I mean it's Itsuka Shido!"

"Shido can handle himself"

"You called him Shido? I thought you don't know how to pronounce it-Oh..."

Finally realizing, [White] lie back down at the bed as Reine brought her tea to relax.

"He had been through a lot since he was young. He can handle himself"

"I wish I could say the same thing with Kurumi" [Crimson] sighed

"Tell me, how did all of this started? Curiously speaking"

Reine sat on the bed besides [Crimson] and looked at the injured Spirit with eyes full of intent. With a sigh, [White] prepared to speak.

**Later...**

Shido heard Kurumi's voice talking to someone behind the school. He hide in a safe distance and listened to Kurumi's conversation with her clones.

"That...girl..." Kurumi's voice was shaking with anger

"The others couldn't find her" One of her clones reported

"I can't let her stop me..." Kurumi clenched her fist

After class, Tohka, Kaguya, and Yuzuru were all waiting outside the gate.

"Oi Shido!" Kaguya waved

"Greetings. Hey, Shido" Yuzuru added

"Ah wait! I forgot something"

As the four of them were about to leave, Shido suddenly remembered he forgot something in his desk. As Shido waved and ran back inside, Tohka worriedly looked.

"Concern. Is there something wrong, Tohka?" Yuzuru tilted her head

"Shido has been acting strange, hasn't he?" Tohka looked sad

"Yeah. He's all scaredy cat but he keeps hiding it" Kaguya shrugged her shoulder

"I feel like Shido is hiding something"

It's not just Tohka, but all the Spirits noticed Shido's sensitive and secretive behavior. She doesn't want Shido's problems to be added so she kept quiet about it.

"I almost forgot my notebook"

Shido grabbed the book in his desk and sighed in relief. Before he could leave, a hand covered his mouth.

(Ku...rumi?!)

Before he lost consciousness, Kurumi's sinister smile was the last thing he saw. When Shido was incapacitated, pale white hands wrapped him and dragged him into Kurumi's shadows.

"Now that girl can't stop me..."

Tohka and the Yamai twins became worried when Shido was taking too long, so they decided to check up on him...

"Shido...?"

His bag was on the floor but there was no sign of Shido anywhere. The desks were rumbled which meant a brief struggle occurred.

"Shock. Shido had disappeared"

"Where did he go?!" Kaguya looked around

"No..."

As soon as Kotori and the other girls were informed of Shido's disappearance, they begun to discuss to why he disappeared.

"I'll burn whoever it is in stake! Twice!" Kotori was visibly angry

"Darling couldn't have disappeared. Somebody definitely took him" Miku was worried

"B-but who?" Yoshino asked

Just as they were all trying to think of possible suspects, someone sent a message on Kotori's phone.

"[White]..."

If you wish to learn about Itsuka Shido's situation, search for the clue he had left.

Kotori was a little frightened because a message was sent to her phone the exact moment they were pondering what happened to Shido...

**Somewhere...**

He blacked out. He was dizzy. He felt like his head was being crushed and stabbed. When Shido regained consciousness, he found himself surrounded by infinite darkness.

"Ugh...! Where am I?"

"Oh you're awake~"

The moment Shido heard that sinister and twisted voice, he immediately recognized it belonged to Kurumi. He instinctively backed away in fear

"Ku...rumi" Shido's heart raced

"Don't be scared, Shido-san. I just made sure no one will take you away from me"

Kurumi leaned closer and caressed his cheeks as she wrapped her arm around his waist. Shido was too terrified to move and so he was frozen in place.

"You almost outsmarted me, my dear Shido-san" Kurumi spoke in a teasing manner

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Do you think I won't notice that you are cooperating with a certain girl. And you left a parting clue to...those pests"

Shido was shocked to know that Kurumi was aware that he had been secretly talking to [White] and that she instructed Shido to leave a clue as contingency plan.

"You're taking this obsession too far!"

Shido struggled and broke himself from Kurumi's grasp. The cruel Spirit lowered her shoulders in dismay. Without a warning, pale white hands grabbed his limbs and pinned him down on the ground

"Now that's more like it" Kurumi licked her lips

"Argh!" Shido could barely struggle

"I wanted to touch every part of you, Shido-san"

Kurumi sat on top of him and caressed his trembling body. Even though Shido was half conscious, he could see Kurumi's delighted and twisted expression.

(White, your back up plan better work. I won't survive a day being molested!)

As Kurumi's fingers crawl and caress Shido's trembling body, he recalled his last conversation with the Spirit [White].

(I know this feeling very well. That Spirit is here-somewhere. Reminds me of Kurumi)

"White? Are you here?"

It was almost homeroom and Shido noticed a strange presence near him as he was just outside the comfort room.

"Yeah..." [White] appeared out of a portal

"What are you doing here?" Shido looked around

It would be strange and suspicious for a young girl that wasn't even a student of Raizen High to be inside the school.

"I know Kurumi wouldn't listen to reason, but I'll try anyway" [White] crossed her arms

"Do you have a back up plan?" Shido raised an eyebrow

"Yes. But involves you enduring torture and trauma"

Hearing those two words "torture" and "trauma", Shido felt like he was...going to have a bad time...

"I can't stop Kurumi and I know if the others were to find out..."

"She'll kill them" Shido swallowed his breath

"That's why you have to let everything happen naturally"

[White] raised her hands and formed her fingers in a quotation gesture. Shido wasn't sure if [White]'s plan was safe for his physical and mental health.

"We have to set you and Kurumi in one place"

"What for?"

"Because she'll be busy using you as a boy toy"

"So you're planning to strike Kurumi off guard?"

Having asked so, [White] nodded as a response. Thinking about it, Shido wanted to end Kurumi's twisted obsession towards him.

"I can't restrain her so easily at the current situation" [White] closed her eye

"What are you going to do when you succeed?"

"I'll take care of the rest"

"Then promise me you won't hurt Kurumi?"

"I won't. I'm just going to restrain her"

After that, [White] created a crack in space and disappeared in it. After that, Shido went back to his classroom and a few minutes later, Kurumi looked really really...uneasy.

"I wonder if I touch you here~" Kurumi teased Shido

"H-hey!" Shido couldn't mov his hands

"Fu fu fu. I'm just joking" Kurumi maniacally giggled

"I prefer when you wanted to eat me anytime!"

Kurumi toying his restrained body was too much to handle for him. Now that this was happening to Shido, he felt like he missed the day when Kurumi wanted to "eat" him instead.

"Eat you? I would never do anything to hurt you, my dear Shido-san"

(White! Your plan better work!) Shido hoped

"You look really adorable when you're terrified"

Kurumi then gently pressed her hands to Shido's cheeks as the latter look at her terrified and hoping he would survive.

"Hmm...?"

As Kurumi was about to toy with Shido even more, she pulled out her face as Shido opened his eyes and noticed Kurumi standing up.

"Sariel...I can feel your presence" Kurumi smirked with murderous intent

"..."

"It looks like I have to go out for a while, Shido-san~" Kurumi winked

(At least I can finally breathe...for now)

"I'll be back later..."

Kurumi smiled as though she had done nothing wrong. As Kurumi waved him goodbye and left, Shido was finally able to move. Though his freedom was limited as he was trapped in Kurumi's domain.

**The next day...**

Kotori was in her room, fixing some of her things when she turned around...she jumped out and yelped when [White] popped out of nowhere.

"Kyah!" Kotori raised her arms

"Howdy!" [White] greeted

"Stop doing that, you freaking pervert!"

Kotori threw a book at [White] that hit her in the cheek. The wounded Spirit doesn't seemed to be bothered by Kotori's action.

"So have you found anything about your onii-chan?"

"We can't find anything in his room or this entire house!"

"I don't you searched thoroughly"

"Don't believe me? I'll show you!"

Kotori grabbed [White]'s arm and dragged her inside Shido's room that was left clean...since he last appeared.

"Looks normal..."

[White] looked around the room and found no object to be out of place. She sat on the bad and wondered where would Shido hide a clue.

"You're his little sister. You should know where he hide things"

"Shido is not the type to hide things"

Kotori scratched her head and shook her head as she didn't thought of any possible place to hide a clue.

"It must be somewhere in this room. He would have left a clue where its easy to find"

"You told him to leave a clue. But what kind?" Kotori crossed her arms

[White] then turned her attention to a picture frame in the desk. She then narrowed her eyes as she inspected the picture of Shido and the other girls in a frame. [White] noticed how the picture was a little tilted and the frame locks were a little loose.

"Ah that..." Kotori noticed

"What is this?" [White] asked Kotori about the picture

"It's just a remembrance when we all went to a hot spring"

"I see..."

She positioned herself as her fingers gently touched the glass frame and phased through it. To Kotori's surprise, [White] pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"Hmm...I kind of suspected it..." Kotori placed her hands on her hips

"You better open this when the other Spirits are here"

"Where are you going?"

After [White] gave the paper to Kotori, the latter noticed the Spirit was going inside a crack in space.

"You won't find him easily so I'm doing my own search. I'll be watching your progress..."

[White] waved her hand and disappeared into a distortion...like she always does whenever she would arrive and leave. Later that evening, all of the girls gathered in the living room.

"Okay. Here it goes..."

Kotori slowly unfolded the piece of paper and prepared herself to read the letter Shido was written the day he disappeared.

_All of this started when Kurumi became twistedly obsessed with me._

_I was forced to keep it a secret because Kurumi threatened me and all of you_

_She would hurt all of you if I refused to agree to her deal. So I agreed._

_[White] knows Kurumi is planning to kidnap me that very day_

_So she had a plan. I agreed to it because I want to save Kurumi_

_Kurumi will definitely hide me somewhere I can't be easily found_

_I believe all of you can find me. I will be fine, so don't worry._

After hearing the content, all of the Spirits were both angry and worried. It would be hard to find Shido if he wasn't in this dimension and the real culprit wouldn't be stupid enough to show up so easily.

"W-what do we do?" Yoshino asked

"Shido might be really hurt right now!" Tohka was worried

"Oh no, Darling..." Miku looked worried as well

"It's not easy to find a Spirit that can clone herself!"

Kotori hit the table with full fury and the others saw how frustrated and furious Kotori was. They all felt the same as Kotori about Shido being kidnapped by Kurumi.

"If I was a kidnapper, where would I hide my victim...?" Kaguya was in deep thought

"Theory. Probably somewhere no one expects to look or can even look"

Hearing Yuzuru's guess, Kotori pondered as she thought the Yamai sisters may be thinking the right thing.

"Kurumi is a cunning Spirit. She might have already expected Shido left a clue" Kotori was guessing

[What are you trying to say, Kotori-chan?] Yoshinon asked

"Kurumi will definitely do what it takes to keep Shido for herself" Kotori waved her hand

"I just hope Shido...is still okay..."

Tohka lowered her head as she continued to worry about Shido's safety now that he was held captive by Tokisaki Kurumi. Yoshino, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Miku, and Kotori were worried as well but they were more determined to find Shido.

* * *

**CHAPTER 05:**

_Huh..._

_So you do know my name..._

A take to who the "Spirit" really is and to why Kurumi detest her. Even with [White]'s help, Kotori and the girls has a difficult time tracking Shido. While they are occupied, the Spirit takes a visit to the twisted and love obsessed Spirit to chat with"an old friend". Who is [White] and what does she know about Kurumi's change?


	5. Checkmate: (REWRITING: WIP)

**Author:** **"Anything for Love"** will be on hold for a while since I will be working on **"Once a Goddess, Now a Spirit"** Chapter 03 after me and First Blank have a talk. **"The Crimson Spirit"** will be also on hold. I will update my profile if there will be new updates for Chapter 06 and other FanFics.

**P.S**

There will be a lot of editting on the middle to last part so expect it will change tomorrow or in a few days. It's because I want to focus more on Kurumi and Shido. I keep forgetting that I mustn't stray off from the storyline.

* * *

An obsession gone too far…

This…..You have gone too far…..

Have you lost yourself…..?

Are you sinking to madness….?

A Spirit like being clad in white with silvery white hair. She stood in front of the Spirit with a crimson dress. They were both surrounded by an abstract of scarlet stain while coldly glaring at one another.

"Sariel….."

"Sariel….Huh, so you do know my name…."

[White] or referred by Kurumi as 'Sariel' inserted her hands into her jacket's pockets. A brief and wry "Hmph" escaped her voice as she returned her attention back to the Spirit with a musket and a flintlock ready to pull to the trigger.

"I'm warning you, Kurumi. Stop what you're doing"

"You can't stop me. Even if you're-"

"I'm well aware of that. So I preferred to be called [White]"

Without hesitation, Kurumi pulled the trigger but the bullet she fired was caught by [White] in a split second. She showed the bullet she caught in her palm and threw it away on the ground.

"I have a fraction of you power…..***** power"

"Why can't you just stay dead?!"

"You know I can't. It's in our nature I guess"

For a brief moment, Kurumi looked slightly surprised but she broke in a maniacal laughter and she sharply glared at the unnerving girl.

"I did try to reason with you"

[White] shrugged her shoulders after realizing Kurumi had gone more twisted than before.

"All I need is Itsuka Shido. He's still alive, right?"

"You can't have him!"

Kurumi already pointed her guns and the moment as she was about to pull the trigger, [White] disappeared from the scene. Furious that [White] had fled so suddenly, she clenched her fist.

**Later…**

It's only been a day after Kotori learned to what happened to Shido and why was he missing. Kotori became restless knowing Shido was held captive by Kurumi,

"Hey…."

Kotori was in her own room, pondering about certain things when the Spirit like entity visited her.

"[White]" Kotori doesn't look surprised

"That expression means you already found out, huh"

She remained silent since her mind was filled with worries for Shido right now.

"Don't worry. I'll help you in anyway I can"

"Why? I don't understand how Shido met and trusted you"

The flame Spirit was suspicious towards [White] as she was a Spirit that mysteriously appeared. Kotori wanted to know how Shido and [White] met since she have no idea that Shido already knew the Spirit before her.

"Because I know her situation with Tokisaki Kurumi"

"Then why didn't you stop it?!" Kotori raised her voice

"Because I wasn't able to bring myself to kill her"

Her answer was faint as though there was a sign of regret inside her. Kotori went silent for a few moments before speaking again.

"Who are you exactly?"

Judging from her answer, [White] had personal matters to settle with Kurumi and she was emotionally bothered by it. Before Kotori could trust her, she wanted to know who [White] really was.

"You really want to know, huh….."

[White] already knew what Kotori's expression was trying to tell her. With a faint sigh, she begun to speak.

"My name is Sariel. It may not look like it but I'm a little different from a regular Spirit"

"..."

"I also hold a fraction of the power of two Spirits"

She was surprised to hear that she stated she hold the power of two Spirits even though it was only a fraction.

"The power…..of two Spirits?"

What Kotori really want to know what was Sariel's real motive. What does she want to settle with Kurumi?

"I only want to stop Kurumi because I made a promise to someone"

"Promise?"

"It requires letting Kurumi live. Which is why I can't kill her"

"You…."

"But I'm beginning to doubt on letting her live"

Sariel….. or mostly known as [White] had sorrow and regret written in her eyes.

"Don't worry. If it comes to a bad ending…..I'll just have to restart again"

"Restart?"

"I can't tell you the reason but my power allows me to alter the irreversible"

[White]...Sariel, for some reason, refused to give further details about her power. All she stated was a vague and puzzling answer.

"Knowing Shido, I know he can get through this"

Kotori regained her 'commander' composure and proudly crossed her arms. Even though Sariel smiled, the feeling of regret and sorrow couldn't be wiped out from her heart.

**Somewhere…..**

Shido was lying on the eternal darkness, barely had energy left to move. His entire body was filled with scratches and signs that Kurumi had been rough on her.

(I won't be able to survive at this rate!)

His entire body felt like it had gone numb from all the pain delivered to him. Kurumi watched with pure amusement as Shido struggled to move.

"You never cease to amuse me, my dear Shido"

Pale white hands grabbed Shido's arm and lifted him. Even though Kurumi gazed at him with twisted and sadistic eyes, Shido remained unfazed.

"I like that strong look in your eyes" She blushed

"You're treating all of this like a little game"

"It is a game to me-and I make the rules"

"Don't forget…..every game can be cheated"

She frowned at Shido's retort as though his sly smile had a deeper meaning to it.

"What ever are you talking about?"

"You'll see. There will be someone who can break your rules, Kurumi"

With a smile, she pressed her flintlock to his chest and pulled the trigger. He wanted to scream but Shido held in his pain.

"Guah!"

Shido could barely breathe as he vomit blood several times because of Kurumi's sadism.

"C…c…." Shido could barely speak

"Hmm?"

"C-check….mate"

Once again, he confidently smiled as his determined eyes looked up to Kurumi. Even though he was currently lying and bleeding, he still have the strength to smile.

**Somewhere…..**

There were bloodshed everywhere and the corpse of several clones laid mutilated on the ground.

"I had enough of this"

There were still a lot of Kurumi's clones that were left and [White]…..Sariel furiously glared at the clones surrounding her.

"Where's the real one?"

"Somewhere you won't find" A clone answered

Sariel closed her eyes for a few second and when she opened them again, a smile appeared on her lips.

"I see…." She sighed

".…..?" The clones were puzzled

"It's faint but I know the real one and Itsuka Shido...is in her shadow"

"You-!"

Before one of the clones could retaliate, her body was cleanly cut in half and Sariel appeared behind her in an instant.

"This power...is a little different from her. But it's convenient, isn't it?"

The rest of the enraged clones opened fire but the bullets redirected inches before it could have an impact on Sariel.

"Damn…..I lost the signal"

She was frustrated because she lost track of Kurumi and Shido but she learned that Kurumi was in her shadow.

"To trespass her shadow, it will take a lot of effort...and power"

Sariel then told the Kotori what she had learned after mutilating Kurumi's clones.

"I guess it's time to tell the other Spirits"

".….."

Sariel shrugged her shoulders. Kotori immediately held a meeting in the living room with all the Spirits present.

"Kotori, who's that?" Tohka asked

"This is Sariel. She can help us rescue Shido"

"R-really?!" Miku had hope in her eyes

With all of them sitting around the living room, Sariel prepared to speak.

"Right now, Shido is in Kurumi's shadow. It's her pocket dimension"

"How do we get Shido out of there?" Kaguya asked

Kotori and Sariel looked at each other as if there was a complication. Sariel shrugged her shoulder so Kotori took turn to speak.

"Apparently she has a plan"

"The only problem is containing Kurumi. Luckily I know Kurumi to a degree" Sariel sighed

She closed her eye with a smile as though she had 'a trick up her sleeve.' The others looked in confusion but Kotori crossed her arms with a serious expression.

**The next day...**

Yet again, Sariel annihilated one of Kurumi's clones, but it was only one so she was not satisfied.

"Kurumi does look better when she's dead"

While standing in the midst of a crime scene, a handful of clones appeared out of the shadow and confronted Sariel.

"More? Aren't you just wasting your clones, Kurumi?"

She killed two clones while speaking those words...and while dodging the rain of bullets.

"A clone is not the same as the real one so I have no qualms killing all of these Kurumis"

Sariel killed another clone when she redirected the vector of the deflected bullet.

"I had enough of you"

Kurumi drew out her guns in an instant and pointed it against Sariel.

"You've wiped too many of my clones" Kurumi was unhappy

"Don't worry, I'm going to do the same to you"

Her smile was mocking Kurumi and she couldn't tolerate it. Kurumi only fired several rounds but Sariel redirected them in random directions.

"I had enough of you getting in my way. I'll end you here right now!"

Kurumi's answer was a barrage of bullets...Knowing she can't beat Kurumi on raw power, Sariel dodged. All shhe did was redirect the bullets and slow down time.

"You can't beat me, Sariel!"

"That doesn't matter. I just need Itsuka Shido alive"

"You...can't...have him!"

She became violent when Sariel demanded Shido's release. Sariel was well aware of the difference between her power and Kurumi's power so she didn't deny it.

(I just hope they succeed)

She was just sitting there letting the rain of bullets rampage. After a while, Kurumi suddenly stopped firing and when Sariel peeked out, Kurumi was already staring in a direction.

"...!"

With a gasp, Kurumi looked back to Sariel who came out of hiding and just standing there with a sly smirk.

"Heh..."

Kurumi was planning to flee and return to her shadow when Sariel acted to prevent her escape.

"Sariel, you-!"

Before she could disappear again, Sariel trapped herself and Kurumi within a dark dimension she had created. Because of this, Kurumi was unable to retreat back to her shadows.

"Have you figured it out?"

"I won't let you...I won't let you take him away from me"

There was a sharp and deathly murderous intent within her eyes and her smile was craving for blood.

"..."

There was an invisible force that blocked and deflected Kurumi's bullets and relentless attacks.

"Sorry, Kurumi, but this has to stop"

"All of you...Especially you...wants to take away my happiness"

"..."

A sense of pity or sympathy? The white Spirit had complicated feelings towards Kurumi's unstable nature.

"...!"

"I manage to temporary seal off Kurumi. You guys handle the rest"

Kurumi focused her sights on her and clearly heard Sariel's conversation with the girls. Putting the pieces of the puzzle together, Kurumi realized that Sariel draw her out on purpose so she can be separated and sealed off.

"You. How dare you...I won't let you take him away from me!"

Kurumi quickly pulled the trigger after she aimed for Sariel. Luckily for Sariel, her left shoulder was only by a single shot.

"Aah!"

"Sariel!"

Kotori heard a single gunshot and Sariel in sudden pain. The other Spirits seemed worried at the situation.

"I'm fine. I'll open the gate...and don't too long!"

With the communication suddenly cut off, Kotori nodded at the others with a serious expression. It was as if they were facing a gaye to eternal darkness as a shadowy black portal formed open in front of them.

"Ah! It's very dark in here!" Kaguya complained

"De ja vu!" Miku added

"I-I see him"

Yoshino pointed in a distance over Shido who was lying on the ground. Tohka immediately rushed to him and shook him.

"Shido! Shido! Shido!"

Shido only woke up from Tohka's vigorous shaking and yelling. He smiled at the sight of an almost teary Tohka and the others with a glad smile.

"Aaaah, darling! I miss you so much!"

Tohka run up towards him and had his head pressed again her busty and soft chest. Shido struggled to break free from the suffocation of Miku's affections.

"We'll celebrate later. We have to help Sariel!"

Kotori reminded the girls that Sariel may have contained Kurumi but she won't hold her off for much longer. Shido and the girls hurried towards the location where Kotori said Sariel would be.

"You think you can hold me down that easily?" Kurumi smirked

"I...It...doesn't matter...they...already got...him"

The white Spirit could barely stand as she was lying on the ground. She could barely lift herself up and speak clearly.

"I can just kill them like how I'm going to kill you right now"

"To think that you and I-"

"Just lie down there and die" Kurumi cut her off

Her eyes glaring cold and remorseless down towards the weakened Spirit. As she was about to deal with the final shot, a powerful gust of wind stopped her.

"Hold it right there!" Kaguya pointed

"Demand. Stop while you still can" Yuzuru added

The twin Spirits hovered into the sky with their Angels in their hands. The rest of the girls joined in while Shido confronted Kurumi.

"Kurumi, please stop! I beg you"

Kotori, Tohka, Yoshino, the Yamai twins, and Miku stood by as they let Shido reason with Kurumi...if she would ever let reason pierce through her.

"But..." Her eyes suddenly softened

"I want to save you, Kurumi. So please stop, For your own good..." Shido's eyes were determined

"..."

"If you really ever had feelings for me then you would know this isn't right"

"I...I"

Kurumi raised lowered her arms as her expression softened. Shido had hope that he was getting through Kurumi and that she could still change.

"All I wanted...was to be happy..."

"But it's not actual happiness if you're the only who wanted it"

"..."

"Please, Kurumi. Let me save you..."

"No! No, no no! This isn't how it's supposed to end!"

Her eyes were burning with rage as the 'story' she had worked hard for to get the ending she desired would be in vain as the 'story' had been changed.

"You can't control this timeline, Kurumi!"

Sariel weakly stood up and reminded Kurumi that her powers had a limit too.

"I know how you feel. I know you just want to be happy for once-but this is wrong!"

Even Sariel was determined to get through Kurumi and at least try to have her see redemption.

"It doesn't mean we have the same feelings!"

"Trust me, Kurumi. I lost 'my' Shido because I walked on the same path as you"

"Enough! Zafkiel!"

The moment she raised her hand, a giant golden clock manifested behind her.

"W-wha!" Kaguya widened her eyes

"Stop right now, Kurumi!"

"Wait!"

Kotori planned to stop Kurumi herself, but Shido grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"She's going to make it worse!"

"What's happening?!" Tohka asked

"She's going to rewind time! Again!" Sariel realized what Kurumj was planning to do

"I will never stop until I get my ending...!"

At that moment, the "XII" on the clock was absorbed by her guns as she pointed her flintlock pistol on her temple and right before she could pull the trigger, Sariel called out her Angel.

...

"Sariel! Y-you really are...her"

All Shido saw before the pitch darkness consumed his senses was Sariel with a clock face for a right eye sadly miling at him...

_I leave the rest to you, Shido_

* * *

**CHAPTER 06:**

After being consumed by pitch black darkness, Shido awakened facing the bright sky and the Spirits acting like nothing happened. It looked like everything that had happened is just a dream...except it's not. Shido will have to keep his awareness of the previous situation or things will just get worse with Kurumi if she finds out.

_Kurumi is also aware of what happened before. That's why you have to be careful or Kurumi will know you are aware about what happened._


	6. Twisted Murder

_A flash of bright light..._

_Kurumi's desperate attempt..._

_[White]...that Spirit..._

_A faint smile was last seen…_

When Shido opened his eyes, he was lying on top of a random abandoned building. He felt very dizzy at the moment as he felt like he was tossed around for a long time. Hearing someone coughing, Shido raised his back and turned around only to see [White] coughing out blood while covering her mouth. She stood on her knees and faced the ground with her hand pressing the floor.

"W-White!"

Shido rushed to her side. Concerned, Shido helped her stand up as blood stained her white jacket.

"What did you do? What happened?"

"I made you immune to the reset. Unlike the others, you and I retained our memories"

Shido doesn't understand since he knows nothing about time based abilities.

"Kurumi turned back time in order to start all over again"

"..."

"Imagine a game reset and Kurumi is the player"

At least, Shido mildly understood what [White] meant. Seeing her blood stained jacket, she removed it and revealed white sleeves with a black waistcoat. Sighing, she pulled out two white gloves and wore it.

"Luckily, Kurumi isn't aware that you retained your memories"

"What do I do now?"

"Act casually so Kurumi wouldn't notice and worsen the situation"

Shido could barely hold on just remembering Kurumi's twisted confession and her attempts to force him to love her.

"What are you going to do?" Shido noticed [White] leaving

"Stay out of Kurumi's sight. I can't fight her now with my powers drained"

Before the Spirit in formal clothing leave, [White] almost forgot something as she turned back to Shido and grabbed his collar.

"Shido, you have to remember that you shouldn't mention my existence to Kurumi"

"R-right"

"I can't help you much right now with the little power I have now, that's why you have to be careful, got it?"

Shido nodded sincerely as he gazed at [White]'s serious and straightforward eyes. After that, Shido "normally" returned to his house and find the girls gathered in the living room.

"Where have you been? Do you have any idea how much we're worried?!"

Kotori started scolding him as soon as he returned home.

"H-huh?"

"What? You didn't even realize that you disappeared since this morning"

"You don't remember anything that happened?" Shido asked

"Uh...what?" Kotori was confused

"I see so none of you did really remember. I guess everything was reset just like [White] said"

With the unfamiliar situation, all he could was tilt his head and looked at the dumbfounded.

"I don't what's going on, but I need to rest for now"

Confused, Kotori and the other girls silently watched Shido walk away. They noticed his blank tone and cold demeanor and wondered if something was bothering him.

"This might be my last chance"

Shido noticed that as soon as the reset happened, [White] was coughing out blood and looked like she was in great pain. He was aware that he can't rely on the Spirit too much as she had done much just to protect him.

"[White], I wonder who that Spirit really is….."

A flash of previous memories flashed to his mind. Shido recalled the times that [White] would look at him while speaking. There was a strange feeling Shido felt that the Spirit would always look at him as though there was a strong sense of familiarity and emotional attachment.

**Somewhere…..**

In an unknown location, [White] decided to rest for the time being in order to regain the energy she lost when she countered Kurumi's ability, cheating her "Reset" in the process.

"I'm almost at my limit. But I can't fail again…..I made a promise…..after all"

[White] wryly laughed as her voice echoed throughout the abandoned vicinity. Hearing footsteps drawing closer, the Spirit turned towards the direction of rhythmical echoes. She widened her eyes the moment she saw the figure that stopped in front of her.

"Aren't you….."

As she sat again the wall, a man's figure shadowed over her and stood silently.

"You are her, but at the same time…..you aren't"

"From where I came from, you're dead"

"Hmm, it seems you used your powers too much"

A dark haired man bent his knees and noticed [White]'s outward condition. The Spirit herself strangely felt slight fear all over her body as her heart raced.

"But why do you possess the power of another Spirit?"

The man noticed a different energy from [White] who stared at her silently, unable to respond.

"Tell me, Spirit, what has that girl done this time?"

(How can I answer him? I have to make sure not to provoke this person)

With a sigh, [White] regained her composure and prepared herself to speak.

".….."

After hearing [White]'s response in clear details, the man went silent for a while as he lowered his head. With a sigh of disappointment, he stood up and turned away.

"We'll see each other soon" He coldly bid farewell

"T-that's it?" [White] was a little surprised

".….." He coldly glared at her

"I….uh…..I shouldn't have asked"

After the person left, [White] was able to breathe normally as the presence of that person disappeared from her range.

**The next day…..**

First day in attending school after the last incident, Shido fixed his neck tie as he was nervous on how he should deal with Kurumi and pretend he wasn't aware of what she did.

"Shido, what are you so nervous about?"

Tohka noticed that Shido seemed like he was shaking with fear and sweating cold. Also, she noticed his uneasy behavior.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine"

He thought to himself that his nervousness was becoming too obvious so the moment he spotted Kurumi in a distance, he casually smiled and acted as though he wasn't guarding himself against Kurumi

"Maybe you need to relax a bit more" Kaguya joined in

"Concern. You looked pale" Yuzuru cut in as well

Shido simply laughed and reassured them that everything was fine, even though the mere presence of Kurumi near him causes him uneasiness.

"Shido-san looked like he could use something to cheer him up"

In a distance, Kurumi gleefully smiled and giggled. The blushing on her cheeks both have the intention of twisted obsession and devoted concern.

"Hmmm…..what do we have here?"

She soon furrowed her eyebrows the moment she noticed a female student looking at Shido and seemingly following him while keeping distance.

"Oh….." Kurumi sadistically smiled

During class hours, Shido maintained awareness since Kurumi was just a seat apart from him, but her presence made it hard for him to concentrate.

(Stay calm, Shido. She can smell your fear)

His hands tensed up as he remained his attention towards the teacher speaking in front of the class. The moment class ended for the day, Shido excused himself.

"Tohka, I'm going to the comfort room for a while. Just wait for me in the school gate"

All students started leaving as they packed their things while Shido hurriedly rushed to the boy's room in order to breathe properly. He washed his face several times that his coat became a little wet.

"What did I tell you about acting casually?"

Startled, Shido jumped back and almost screamed loudly, but he immediately covered his mouth.

"This is the comfort room for boys!" Shidp's cheeks reddened

"I'm just checking on you. No big deal"

"A-anyway, it's hard to calm down with Kurumi making me feel like she's going to attack me anytime"

Shido brushed off the fact that [White] popped out of a crack in space and was inside the toilet for boys.

"Focus, Itsuka Shido. You have to remember that the others are at risk here, not just you"

"I know that" Shido's voice became faint

"Good"

"Why are you even here? I thought you need to recover your strength"

Shido crossed his arms and noticed that [White]'s change in tone…..it was as though she was at unease.

"It's a little complicated so I can't explained right now"

"I understand. But next time, pop out somewhere much more appropriate"

"Fine…"

With that, [White] left…..leaving Shido a bit concerned at her unusual tone and sudden appearance.

**Meanwhile…..**

Seeing the girl that Kurumi spotted distantly following Shido earlier this morning, Kurumi saw that girl preparing to leave while no student was present in the vicinity.

"Hello"

Kurumi entered the classroom she was in and greeted the girl while closing the door behind her.

"And goodbye….."

The girl with short orange hair widened her eyes as she saw Kurumi manifest her Astral dress and her shadows beneath her feet.

"I don't really like wenches on my dear Shido-san's life…..so I'm going to tear your limbs in many pieces"

The pale white hands grabbed the girl in all direction and with a powerful force, blood splattered everywhere as the severed limbs flew in all directions saved for the head.

"This should do nicely"

As she picked up the severed head with a permanent horrified expression, Kurumi almost forgot her blood stained surroundings and body parts all over the classroom.

"But first, I should clean up"

Later that day, when the sun went down and night fell, Shido was doing his homework when a doorbell made him.

"I'll answer it"

Curious to who could be at the door late this night, Shido rushed downstairs and the moment he opened the door…..no one was in front of his house.

"Hmm? What's this?"

As he bent down on his knees to check the package, his heart raced and his eyes widened when red fluid seeped through the box.

"A…..aah…..ah…"

His hands were shaking with pure fear as he slowly reached for the lid and when opened it, his screams caused the girls to rushed to his side.

"Shido!"

When the girls rushed, Shido fell on his back with his head looking at the opened box. He was shaking as he couldn't let out a single word.

"What's wrong?" Tohka became worried

"You have to be…..kidding me….."

When Kotori went to check the box, she desperately wanted to scream in fear, but she covered her mouth feeling nausea at the gruesome package.

"K-Kotori-san…..?" Yoshino took a step forward when…..

"Don't come any closer!"

Kotori fiercely ordered, but her expression softened when she saw Yoshino became terrified at her.

"None of you are allowed to see this. And Shido…we're going to have to talk about this tomorrow"

Kotori sudden fierceness and threatening expression was to hide what was contained in the box from the other girls and so they could not see that the horror she saw horrified her to the point of nausea.

"S-shido?" Tohka held a terrified Shido

After Kotori slammed the door and left the house, the others focused their attention to a still horrified Shido. His eyes were dilated and his body was shaking.

"A-aah!"

The moment Tohka touched him, he became startled and backed away, almost pushing Tohka.

"Judging from Shido's condition, it's best we shouldn't know what was in that box"

Kaguya became worried at Shido and the others agreed to ignore their curiosity as Kotori became angry and Shido became horrified.

"I-I'm…..sorry. I-I…..need to…..rest….."

There was still fear in his eyes as he walked up back to his room, still shaken up at the sight of the box stained with blood on the inside.

"Forget it, forget it forget forget it…forget it!"

Shido covered his face with his pillow and his screams muffled at the white cotton. The image of a severed head with a horrified expression couldn't be erased from his mind. What made it worse that the head belonged to a familiar student from another class.

The next day…..

Because of the trauma Shido experienced, Kotori saw that Shido was unfit to attend classes today so Kotori had Shido checked in Fraxinus.

"Hmm….the severed head belonged to a student you knew" Reine asked as she checked his heartbeat and pulse

"Y-yeah…." Shido looked distraught

"Can't you think of any possible suspect?"

The first person that came to his thoughts was the image of Kurumi…..which terrified him further. It seemed like he was jumping to conclusions, but there wasn't any other person who would send him a severed head of a girl at night.

"I-I can't think anyone who could have done it"

Even though it was Reine, Shido can't risk of making things worse by saying to Reine that Kurumi possibly have done it because she's obsessed with him and threatened to kill everyone who gets in her way.

"Is that so"

With an emotionless response, Reine left and Kotori came in. There was intensity between the two, but they were both a little shaken up what happened last night.

"Shido…."

"I don't really like to talk about it, Kotori"

"Well, we have to"

"Why?"

"Because I have to cover up that fact that a dead girl's head was delivered to you last night"

"All I know that the head belonged to a student from another class. I just know her…..not much interaction"

"I understand….."

Kotori saw how Shido's hand was shaking and tensed, so she didn't bothered him with anymore questions as it would stress him even more. Kotori knew Shido as a sensitive person and she respected...even though death was involved.

**Later…..**

Shido was on his bed, trying to process what just happened. As he moaned and groaned in his room, Shido bumped into something when he rolled his bed to the open side of the bed.

"Horrifying, isn't it?"

Shido was speechless as the sudden appearance of [White] in his bedroom; sitting on his bed to be exact. With a straight face, Shido stood up and sat beside [White].

"It's Kurumi, isn't it?"

"Unfortunately, yes…" [White] sadly replied

"Only two days has passed, and this happened!"

"We can't predict Kurumi's behavior. Not even me….."

The change in [White]'s tone had Shido's vague curiosity became clearer as her saddened tone reminded him of someone.

"So has your strength returned yet?" Shido changed the topic

"Not much. Right now, I only have power to travel through the spatial cracks"

"I have to avoid Kurumi as much as possible. She's more aggressive than before"

The moment Tohka opened the door and peaked inside, [White] instantly disappeared which prompt Shido to be mildly surprised.

"Shido, who are you talking to?"

"Just myself. It makes me feel better"

"Really?"

"Y-yeah. Hahahaha…"

Shido then gently pushed Tohka and slowly closed the door as he nervously laughed. After hearing Tohka walk away, Shido sighed in relief and when turned back around…..[White] appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm not even going to ask" Shido shook his head

"Kurumi will never stop. This will keep happening, until eventually…..reality itself breaks"

"I know. That's why I will get the real ending in order for this game to stop"

Seeing Shido's determination, [White] smiled as though she was going to cry.

"I will leave the ending for you to decide. Just know I'll be guiding your way to the path you will choose" Her gentle smile...was familiar

With those parting words, [White] retreated to a portal and waved goodbye to Shido. This left Shido wondering about [White]'s real identity. So far, the Spirit remained a mystery, but she never harmed Shido…..helping him and giving him advise on some occasions.

"I hope that my guess is wrong…..I hope that trusting you is not a mistake"

Shido laid back on his bed and shut his eyes…..and fell into an slightly uneasy sleep. With the moonlight sometimes being shaded by the passing clouds, [White] stared up into the sky as she sat on a rooftop.

"Do you think I should tell, Shido?" [White] sadly asked the dark haired man

".…." He was silent

"Right. I don't belong here anyway. My world…..is long gone….and it's my fault"

There were images that flashed in her mind. A sadistic smile. The Spirits drawing out their strength. A regret. A promise…..of redemption…

"There has to be a way where no one has to suffer. I don't want to let it happen again"

"You don't understand, [White]. In order for a desired ending to be achieved….there will be one person who will be burdened with the bad ending"

"I know. Not everyone can be happy. And it is a sacrifice I'm willing to take"

There were tears flowing down her cheeks but she wiped it off with her gloved hands. With a saddened smile, [White] gazed at the moon.


	7. Guilt and Regret

In an unknown location on one rainy night, a Spirit sat quietly and concentrated in hearing the rushing downpour of the rain. The quiet atmosphere and the white noise of the rain calmed her nerves…

"Kurumi….." Shido's voice sounded in pain

Destruction surrounded Shido and an expressionless Kurumi. With two guns in hand, Kurumi walked closer while Shido stood still, determined to face Kurumi.

"Everything I have done….isn't right. After all…..you're crying….."

Not wanting to let Shido see her regretful face, Kurumi lowered her head and begun to sob. Shido quietly looked at his smoking and ruined surroundings, blankly staring in a distance.

"Why…..Why…Why? Why is my life like this?! It's so painful….."

Shido bent his knees and gently wiped her tears with his finger. He, too, is in pain but he is well aware that what's been done cannot be undone.

"I just want….to be happy…..but, it's not right when Shido-san is not happy"

"I know" Shido faintly smiled

"But it's too late now…..I can't go back…"

Once again, Shido stared at the dreadfully silent surroundings and gazed back at Kurumi. With a gentle touch, he grabbed Kurumi's hand and had her gun pointed his head.

".…..?" Kurumi widened her eyes

"There is still a way to make things right"

Despite all the loss he suffered, Shido wanted to Kurumi to redeem herself…..but she can't accept his method.

"No…no….Shido'san…..please, no…." Kurumi burst into tears

"Kurumi, you and I can't go back to this world. But at least you can save the other [you]"

"I don't want this…..Shido-san…..It's too painful"

Her hand shook in fear and she strongly disagreed with Shido's proposal.

"You have to shoot me and take my power. You have to create a new ending for all of us"

"How can you say that after all I've done?"

"Because no matter how evil one person is, there is always a speck of kindness within them"

Kurumi then realized that Shido saw good into the worst people…..even her. She can't bring herself to kill the one person she cared about. Reluctant at first, Kurumi slowly pulled the trigger.

"I'll see you again, Kurumi….."

Those are Shido's last words before a single gunshot was heard. After that, Kurumi cried in pain, but no one is left to hear those grieving cries.

".…..!"

While sitting, the white Spirit opened her eyes and felt tears rolling down her cheeks. It is still raining when she regained consciousness.

"I won't let your sacrifice be in vain"

[White] held back her tears as she cannot let her past feelings interfere with her mission and fulfill her promise.

**Meanwhile…..**

Feeling somewhat frustrated, Kurumi bit her thumb trying to suppress the built up emotions inside her.

"Why isn't it perfect?! What's lacking…..What's wrong with it?!"

No matter how much she tried, she would always feel like there is a missing component…..an interruption into the story she created for herself. But who could have interfered with her perfect story?

Have you ever thought that there's another Spirit that can take away the ending you desired?

A voice called out, so melodic she curiously twisted her head and saw an ambiguous figure sitting on a corner. It is unsure whether the figure is human, but it certainly called her out.

There's another one with the power that can shatter with your strong desire…..

"Impossible!"

Nothing is impossible in this world…..

Without saying anything else, the ominous figure evaporated into thin air, leaving Kurumi confused…..yet…..furious…..

"I might know who could do such a thing"

Despite the fury in her eyes, her lips twitched a twisted smile formed…..an intent of pure murder and blood.

**The next day…**

Walking through the streets on one normal day, Shido walked around the empty streets alone in order to process all the things that had happened to them.

"To save Kurumi, I have to know what made her feel so empty and vengeful"

The cruel Spirit's nature remained a mystery until now, it almost looked like Kurumi refused to be saved and preferred the way she is now.

".…!" A familiar tense feeling gripped his chest

His feet are shaking and sheer terror paralyzed every part of him…..this is a feeling he is dreadfully accustomed to. It is the feeling he experienced…..whenever Kurumi is nearby.

"You looked a little terrified, Shido-san" She softly whispered to him

Shido couldn't react in time, he is only able to move when gentle hands caressed his cheek and body. Her presence is threatening despite the harmless expression in her face

"Why won't you say anything? Did I do something wrong?" Kurumi softy asked

".…"

"The way you're looking at me. It's as if you….haven't forgotten"

A bit of sadness, she pulled away her hands and gently stood in front of him. The advice to not let Kurumi get suspicious that he is aware of the "reset" remained in his terrified thoughts.

"Forgotten?"

"Shido-san, I know that look anywhere. You've been looking at me like that for the past few days"

"The only thing I won't forget is that you still want to eat me"

"Oh, but Shido-san, I'm already past that. I just want you to be mine"

(It's a situation I can't escape. [White]…..I really need you right now)

With little to no choice, the current fate is already decided and the unfortunate is unable to resist death's embrace. Unbeknownst to Kurumi, [White] is observing them, but she can't lessen her distance as Kurumi's shadows have a range of detection.

"I can't fail again. I can't let it happen again….."

Still in Kurumi's embrace, Shido held back the fear of his past experiences and refused to be overwhelmed by trauma so he had his calmness surface even for just a while.

"I miss this. Just the two of us….together"

(I hope you don't mean your shadow dimension)

"If only there is such thing as a happy ending"

"That's what I'm trying to achieve"

It's the one word that endlessly bothered him ever since the rewind happened. He wanted to reach it not just for Kurumi, but to make sure White]'s efforts won't go to waste. She didn't expect Shido to break himself free from her grip and stare at her seriously.

"Shido-san…..?"

"I…..I mean…." He suddenly regretted his actions

"Shido-san….what do you mean by trying to achieve?"

"What I'm trying to achieve is an ending where no Spirits have to suffer anymore"

He almost lead his fate to a bad ending he can never escape, but his quick thinking saved him.

"That's a little noble, but funny"

"I knew you would laugh" He sighed

"But it's true-?!"

For all the times, Kurumi genuinely found what Shido said a little too adorable since he seemed like a noble knight that would never give up. That moment is short lived when Kurumi felt a presence…..of the one Spirit he greatly detested.

"Looks like we have to postpone our little meeting, Shido-san"

"Heh?"

"Oh well…..time is at my hand after all" Kurumi retreated into the shadows with a faint laugh

Her, suddenly leaving, is a bit of strange so Shido is worried to what will happen next. When he returned home, Kotori is waiting for him in the living room's couch.

"You've been acting strangely" Kotori frowned

"I'm in a very complicated situation that you won't be able to understand"

"Shido, we've been through things that made little to no sense"

He saw how Kotori sadly pleaded him to tell what is bothering him. A bit of regret, Shido can't have them learn the truth as it would make the matter worse as it is.

"Kotori, there are things that I need to solve on my own"

"You have to stop keeping things to yourself!"

The other girls are listening from a distance and clearly heard Kotori yelling at Shido.

"I just don't want it to happen again….." Shido lowered his head

".…."

He has no desire to argue to begin with so he left the household once again feeling less motivated and questioning himself whether he could achieve an end where no one has to suffer.

"You look a little down" [White] sat on a wall

"It's you….." Shido isn't surprised

"Hmph. Some things are inevitable"

An ominous speech made the teenage boy confused and intrigued at the identity of the Spirit who calls herself [White].

"You know what, they're right. There are things you have to stop keeping to yourselves"

She flipped her hood down, revealing her white hair in a ponytail and her hetero-chromatic eyes. He instantly recognized the pattern in her eye. Red colored right eye and a golden clock for a left eye.

"Your eye….."

"Let's talk somewhere" She grabbed his hand

"Heh?" In a split second, Shido realized they are in a different location

Right now, the two of them are inside an abandoned building since she needed a location where they can chat privately. Also, Kurumi might be lurking nearby so she had transported herself and Shido so she wouldn't be able to track them easily.

"I would always wonder your real reason why you are helping me to begin with"

".….."

A dreadful yet tensed silence engulfed the silent and abandoned area, but it doesn't matter right now. What mattered right now is that the truth must be revealed…

"From the beginning, you're the only person who knew what was happening"

".….."

"You don't belong here, do you?" It's a strange question

For the first time, [White] wryly smiled the moment she heard the exact words she wanted to hear from Shido for a long time. Now that they are near at the end…..the truth must be learned in order to accomplish what is needed.

"I don't belong here, but I need to make sure it won't happen again"

"What is it that you're trying to prevent?"

"Your death"

Hearing that isn't an easy thing to process as those words came from from a Spirit with an unknown background.

"Shido-san, I don't want to make the same mistake again"

[White] reached out her hand and held Shido's cheek with a gentle touch and regret filled smile.

"Kurumi…..?" It's the first thing that reminded him

"You finally know my name" She merely smiled

".…."

In this situation, the proper reaction is not as easy to describe and express as this matter is beyond normal and much more confusing. With what he had experienced for the past few months is beyond normal, but this is something he never experienced before.

"I am also….Tokisaki Kurumi"

"How is it possible?"

"Shido-san, I am the Kurumi of an alternate future"

"This time discussion is confusing"

"It was impossible for me, but it was our sacrifice that made it possible"

Sacrifice. The moment he heard that word from [White], he saw guilt overwhelm her as she clenched her fists angrily.

"What happened….in your time?"

"I have to kill you so I can return to the past"

"Kurumi…" He softly whispered her name

"I don't want to do it, but the Shido of my time….."

Knowing himself, Shido thought his future self might have told [White] that there is still another way and he would be willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good…..or something similar.

"I wanted to undo my mistakes and Shido-san knew this was the only way"

"It must be hard…." Shido saw how she if filled with regret

"Before I shot you, I promised to him that I will not let his sacrifice be in vain. I will not let that mistake happen again"

To comfort her, Shido wiped her tears and smiled at her as if he's reassuring that there's no need to cry. Even with what's happening, [White] is content to see that Shid never changed and is still the same person she knew.

Don't worry, I won't give up on anyone, especially Kurumi" He grinned

"Heh, you're still the same"

At the very least, [White] felt hope for the situation, but still worried as she is aware that Kurumi is willing to "such lengths" to achieve her goal and gain things she wanted.

**Later…..**

In her own home, Reine wondered at the situation as in a way…..she is aware that something had changed in the world.

"How long are you going to watch over, Ms. Reine?"

"This is not my concern and I believe, the turn of events" She sipped her tea

Like usually, she acted in a calm yet disinterested manner towards the person she is speaking to. The person beside her in the sofa is the other version of Tokisaki Kurumi, the Spirit known as [White].

"It appears that you are protecting him very closely" She patted [White]'s head

"I have to. Besides you'd be upset if something happens to him"

".….." Reine fell silent

To a degree, there is a grim and enormous power surrounding Reine which [White] can't comprehend and recognize.

"It's your business so there's no reason for me to interfere" She spoke again

"Ah, right. You've always been like that"

".….."

"I've been observing ever since the first time Shido encountered Yatogami Tohka"

[White] only came for a short visit so she stood up and prepared to take her leave. Reine understood this.

"See you later. Ms. Reine"

Unlike her previous "visits", [White] used the door this time and left like a completely normal person. On the other hand, Reine doesn't seem to be bothered by the presence of the 'Alternate Spirit'.

"I can't fail since this is my last chance" She clarifies her own determination

Then again...she realized after her conversation with Shido...the reason she kept failing every reset of her current timeline. All this time, she had been too focused on Shido that she had missed important things regarding the Kurumi of this "present". [White] already learned that she should have dealt with Kurumi a long time ago as all of this started because of themselves.

"There's has to be another way..." She whispered under her breath

[White] doesn't know where she's going, but it doesn't matter. While doing so, she purposely emit Spirit energy strong enough for Kurumi to detect. Apparently, her plan is that if she can't come to Kurumi, she need Kurumi to come to her. She focused on a closed area such as a building and used her energy to lure out Kurumi who she knew is watching from the shadows.

"Since the beginning, all of this is between you and me, Kurumi"

When she stopped into an area, she already felt Kurumi's presence nearby so she raised her voice and called her out so she would show herself. Just as she had expected, Kurumi can't resist so the original one showed herself and the two identical Spirits confronted each other.

"I can't have you reset the present as you please. This has gone too far"

"Hmph. You lured me out so you can say those nonsense" She mocked [White]

"If you only know what the future of this stupidity will hold" [White] wanted to reveal the truth

"The future? What would you know about such thing"

She wanted to tell the truth to her past self, but a force from her consciousness is preventing her from doing so. [White] wondered if she would tell the truth, would the situation become worse than it is.

"I saw it. At some point of time, you will kill Shido"

"What?"

In the end, she prevented herself from telling that Kurumi that both of them are the same being, but existed on different timelines where one is from the present and the other is from the future.

"What makes you think I'm going to believe you?"

"Because I know who you are...and you're secrets"

"..." Kurumi fell silent

She used the fact that their memories are the same as an advantage, but their personalities different from each other can be quite troublesome. Being the same person, [White] is planning on frustrating her and getting her twisted attention.

"I know how desperate you are to keep the one person who understood you"

"..."

"You justify your actions as a necessity to gain what you call love"

It seemed effective as Kurumi's expression and actions showed that she is getting furious and annoyed since what [White] saying is accurate. Despite the threatening aura Kurumi is giving off, [White] is unfazed.

"Guess what? Nothing good will come to this, but you still have a chance to change"

Another silence filled the area and not long, Kurumi raised her head with a glare of malevolent intent. It seemed a little inevitable, but [White] did what she came for...

"You need to realize that you can't always get what you want. What would be the point of living if you already have everything you wanted?"

"..."

"It's all about needs, not wants. Try to think about it"

"..."

Still silent, Kurumi raised her guns and without hesitation, she pulled the trigger. The bullets are all redirected by a barrier surrounding [White], but it can't change the fact that she is disappointed with 'herself'.

(In the end, I'm going to leave everything to Shido)

"Hmm? You're silent again" Kurumi ceased firing

"I did what I came for. What you want to do next is up to you"

Kurumi let her leave the area as [White] herself has no interest in fighting and merely lured her out to convey those words. Why Kurumi let her escape is out of personal reasons.

"There are just people you can't save, actions that can't be forgotten, and choices you have to make"

A memory flooded her thoughts once again. It is the memory when she first regained a chance to gain redemption and prevent her mistakes from ever existing in the first place.

"Nothing changed..."

Soft breeze blew past her as she shed a tear on her right eye while looking at a far view of Tengu City with a regretful yet hopeful expression.

* * *

**Chapter 08:**

"I may disappear, but at least...I can save my past self from ever becoming _me_"

Shido wants to save Kurumi so she decides to tell the truth to Kotori and the others in order to gain their help. Meanwhile, [White] learns from Reine that the future is changing and her fate if Shido ever succeeded. Even after knowing her future, she is determined to help Shido and Kurumi gain their "happy ending".


End file.
